1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chalk line aids and more particularly pertains to a new chalk line anchoring device for anchoring a portion of a line to an edge of a building element in a manner that secures the line portion in position with respect to the building element even when the line extends at non-perpendicular angles to the edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been proposed to provide various degrees of anchoring of a portion of a chalk line to a structure, such as a building element, to permit a line to be marked on the building element using the chalk or other substance on the line. While these devices may be somewhat effective for the intended purpose, it is believed that the devices disclosed in the art are not as useful as they could be, and are limited in their effectiveness when the line is to be extended and stretched in an orientation that is not perpendicular (or close to perpendicular) to the edge of the building element on which the device is mounted. Non-perpendicular orientations of the line tend to apply a force component to the device that is parallel to the edge, and can cause the device to slide along the edge, thus losing the desired positioning of the device and the line.
It is therefore believed that there is a need of a device for anchoring a chalk line that exhibits greater security in mounting on the edge of a building element, and is thus more resistant to being dislodged from the desired position when the attached line is stretched for line marking.